


The Third Person in the Bed

by doumekiss (Odd_Ellie)



Category: CLAMP - Works, Cardcaptor Sakura
Genre: Awkward Conversations, Fluff, Loss of Virginity, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2021-01-02 16:49:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21164921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Odd_Ellie/pseuds/doumekiss
Summary: Turns out Yukito is the type who likes to talk after sex





	The Third Person in the Bed

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A Terceira Pessoa no Quarto](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16081172) by [Odd_Ellie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Odd_Ellie/pseuds/Odd_Ellie). 

Touya fell asleep shortly after it was over, he wrapped Yukito in his arms and soon he was already sleeping. Yukito was still in his arms but he was not sleeping though, he thought sleep would come easy too, after all he was tired , but that didn't prove to be the case. His mind was electrified with thoughts of Touya and him. It took him a bit to remember that they weren't really the only people there.

"Yue are you awake?" Yukito asked mentally.

"Yes, if you're awake that means I'm too," Yue answered immediately.

"I wasn't sure, you were quiet for a long time"

“Considering you were having sex, talking didn't seem like an appropriate secondary activity”

"Well yes, although maybe some tips would have been appreciated, I wasn’t sure if I was doing the things right at times."

"..."

“That was a joke”

“I am aware of that. It wasn't very funny. ”

Yukito was worried now, Yue was so quiet in his mind that it was easy to forget that he was there during the calm days. But he was there all the time watching and feeling.

“Okay… Touya told me that he asked for your permission before, obviously you know that… sometimes it feels so unfair that you know everything that goes through my head, everything that happens to me, everything that I feel and I just know what you choose to tell me ”

“I would never hide anything relevant from you”

"I know, I think I expressed myself the wrong way. I meant it's not fair to both of us, in different ways."

“When we talk like this it's a little harder for me to know what you're thinking. But anyway I can't change the way things are, if it’s worth anything I'm sorry our circumstances can't be more normal. ”

“I does… how did it feel to you, what we did?”

“If it was physically good for you it was for me too”

"I wasn't asking just about the physical aspect, like emotionally left me feeling satisfied and happy, what about you?"

“I'm not sure how I feel. It was not an unpleasant experience for me if that's what is worrying you ”

"Um ... how do you feel about Touya?"

"I am very grateful to Sakura's brother, thanks to him we are alive ... and I like being in his presence, but I am not sure how much this comes from me and how much comes from you"

"He's very easy to like, maybe it's just you"

"Maybe yes, maybe not"

“I think we should talk more, there are obvious disadvantages to our situation, but an advantage should be that you and I don't need to be lonely ever, I don't want you to feel alone or excluded, or I don't know as if you are someone who is just watching my life instead of someone who is part of it ”

"I'll tell Touya that you're the type that gets overly emotional and philosophical after sex."

"If you do that I'll tell him that you comment that you think he's very good in bed"

"I did not say that"

“But he is right? Like I know I'm not impartial when it comes to him, and it was my first time, but I think it was above average, right? ”

“I have no parameters for comparison”

"Was this your first time too?"

“I don't know if I can count your experience as mine either. But if you do, yes it was ”

“That's kind of cool, like we're on the same page, going through the same thing with a mate there. Well an extra than usual. You know what I mean ”

“You have some weird thoughts”

Yukito laughed, which led Touya to wake up briefly.

"Yuki what?" Touya asked.

"Nothing. Go back to sleep ”Yukito said and kissed Touya lightly on the lips.

Less than a minute later Touya was sleeping again.

"I thought you were going to comment on the thing I didn't say" Yue commented.

"I was just kidding. I wouldn't say something that would embarrass you, you can trust me. ”

"I ... thank you Yukito"

"You're welcome. When I sleep, do you sleep too? ”

“Most of the time yes. Sometimes we dream together and I am not sure who I am and who you are. ”

"I like that, I hope we have a good dream tonight"

“I think we will”


End file.
